<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ch.08 by xiutiepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401598">Ch.08</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie'>xiutiepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abnormal Relationship（持更） [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO/灿勋白</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abnormal Relationship（持更） [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ch.08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>“我们暻秀长大了呢，竟然知道要去探望哥哥们，哥很欣慰喔。”</p><p> </p><p>“...金钟仁比我小。”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤从后座探出半个头偷看前头聊着天的经纪人和都暻秀，被后者面无表情的从后照镜瞪回去</p><p> </p><p>出门前，都暻秀从自己包里翻出一瓶强效抑制喷雾把人从头到脚喷了个遍，又拿了三锭药片，几乎是用塞的逼边伯贤全部吞下去才算完</p><p> </p><p>“不准下车。”</p><p> </p><p>把人塞进最后一排座位，确认天黑加上椅子的阴影能完全把人藏住，都暻秀边喊经纪人下来边瞪了眼边伯贤，“确定灿烈哥没事我们就回来，你绝对，不准出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“知道了知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>抓了把散乱的子弹发，边伯贤躺在后排椅上懒洋洋地挥手</p><p> </p><p>“暻秀啊——出发吧？”</p><p> </p><p>都暻秀瞪了那人一眼，从后座退出来挪到副驾驶座从窗户探出头，“内，哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“暻秀哥！！！”</p><p> </p><p>虽然是为了哄着自己带他来寻得借口，其实也不失个好主意，被几乎是冲撞的力道抱住时，都暻秀边这么想边搓揉着往自己怀里猛钻的那团棕色毛绒</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜哥我跟你说灿烈哥的信息素好重我晚餐都吃不出味道了呜我吃了一整桶柠檬味的炸鸡呜呜呜”</p><p> </p><p>“好好，知道了...”</p><p> </p><p>金钟仁浑身散发巧克力甜香向自己的Omega撒娇，都暻秀亲了亲对方的发旋一面安抚，一面把人带到客厅沙发上坐下，又回头帮经纪人把路上买来的生活用品拿到厨房</p><p> </p><p>“暻秀啊，这么晚怎么过来了？”</p><p> </p><p>听到楼下吵闹的声音，金珉锡踩着小碎步从楼梯跑下来，双手在围裙上拍着一边对走过来伸手要抱自己的弟弟摇头，“别，我身上都是灿烈跟我的信息素，你受不了的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，都闻惯了。”</p><p> </p><p>都暻秀迎上去给了对方一个拥抱，虽然喷了抑制剂，对方身上相互混杂着的Alpha信息素味道还是相当浓厚，但他皱眉的原因却是因那人身上淡淡的消毒水味</p><p> </p><p>“哥刚才在做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“打扫。”</p><p> </p><p>看着对方理所当然的笑容，都暻秀翻了个大白眼，“拜托，哥还嫌不够累的吗...”</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢嘛，打扫很舒压的。”</p><p> </p><p>“这哥就是这样，从灿烈哥睡着之后整整打扫了一晚上呢——”金钟仁又跑过来巴在爱人身上，下巴抵着他肩膀上嘟嘟囔囔的，“话说哥有没有带什么好吃的过来？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。对了，灿烈哥怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>金珉锡正在倒水，听到都暻秀的话抬头应了声，“傍晚医生来过后稳定下来了，不过这两天还是得看着点以策安全。”</p><p> </p><p>“他的易感期还会持续？”都暻秀惊讶的问道</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，也许是前阵子太累了，没力气控制自己的信息素...总之他需要好好休息。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也需要——”</p><p> </p><p>“钟仁你小声一点，灿烈还在睡呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“钟仁说得对，你们都需要好好休息才能继续照顾灿烈哥，”都暻秀和经纪人对了下眼，朝金珉锡招招手，“出去吃宵夜吧，我请客。”</p><p> </p><p>金钟仁发出一声小熊欢呼，“真的！”</p><p> </p><p>“现在？”金珉锡的大眼睛亮了下，突然又皱眉望向楼上，“啊、我还是不了，你们去吧帮我带点回来就行。”</p><p> </p><p>“哥，真的，你才是最该休息的人。”</p><p> </p><p>都暻秀露出非常真挚的表情说道，伸手指向自己背后挂着的撒娇小熊，“说实话，这家伙没给哥帮多少忙吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>两个人很有默契的同时张嘴顿了下，又同时阖上，视线往四周飘移着。都暻秀叹口气，自家恋人什么样子他怎么不了解，反正一定是给朴灿烈的信息素逼得逃出来向金珉锡哭诉，最看不得弟弟委屈模样的大哥理所当然就要肩负起所有责任了。要说金钟仁受的最大的罪，也就是吃了那桶柠檬炸鸡吧</p><p> </p><p>“出门走走吧哥，这么熬着会累坏的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊珉锡，哥在这里看着，稍微一会儿不会有事的。”</p><p> </p><p>经纪人温和的在一旁帮忙劝着，又有两个弟弟一左一右的抱着自己哼唧，金珉锡忍不住笑着摇头</p><p> </p><p>“知道了，那就麻烦哥看着一些时间，我们去去就回。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊萨！吃宵夜了！”</p><p> </p><p>“呀，就叫你小点儿声了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“阿西——怎么突然变冷了...”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤爬到前座抽了几张卫生纸擤鼻涕，边打呵欠边看了眼手机，都暻秀十分钟前传了几句关于朴灿烈的消息过来，刚才又突然说他们要去吃宵夜，让他如果冷了看要不要先打车回去</p><p> </p><p>［我身上没钱啊暻秀］</p><p> </p><p>［...］</p><p>［对了 前座有个暖暖包］</p><p> </p><p>［暻秀啊啊啊ㅠㅠ]</p><p> </p><p>还沉浸在弟弟无良的回信，毫无防备之时寂静中忽然响起刺耳的手机铃声，边伯贤被吓得几乎从椅子上弹起来，根本来不及去看来电显示，慌了慌张的按下接听键</p><p> </p><p>“喂、喂喂喂？”</p><p> </p><p>“哥慌什么——在做坏事？”</p><p> </p><p>听到电话里传来慵懒的奶音，边伯贤愣了一下，“吴、世勋？你怎么、怎么会打...”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯～我想哥了、睡不着，想听听哥的声音，不可以？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃...”</p><p> </p><p>听著对方略低沉的声音，边伯贤一时不知该问他真的是因为想自己还是因为睡不着，还是问他为什么睡不着，一张嘴开了又开却发不出声音</p><p> </p><p>电话那头的人轻笑两声，“开玩笑的，我就闲着没事。对了伯贤哥，昨天我问的问题你还没回答呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么问题...”</p><p> </p><p>一提到昨天边伯贤就浑身不自在，吴世勋的语气却淡然的不行，“哥为什么心情不好？”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤一时没有反应过来，“我？”</p><p> </p><p>“在车上的时候”忽然吴世勋的声音停住了，接着背景传来一阵喧闹的音乐，还有人在远处嚷嚷着什么，边伯贤等了会儿，对方才用比刚才小一些的音量说道，“抱歉，钟大哥在叫外卖...刚刚说到哪儿了？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃、你说车上...”</p><p> </p><p>“喔 对对，昨天在车上，或许——我是说或许喔伯贤哥”</p><p> </p><p>电话那头的声音顿了几秒，不知道是在犹豫还是又被人打断，边伯贤听着那人若有似无的呼吸声，不自觉屏住呼吸等着</p><p> </p><p>“...或许，是在吃醋？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？！”</p><p> </p><p>吃醋这个词钻入耳朵的瞬间，边伯贤立刻对着手机发出连自己都没想到的极大的惊嘷，后退的时候头撞到车窗玻璃，碰地一声，边伯贤皱着脸双手抱头，后脑勺疼、耳膜也疼，心脏也不大舒服</p><p> </p><p>小Beta没有接话，不知道是不是被边伯贤的喊叫吓着了，气氛沉默着僵持了一会儿，边伯贤还没找回精神，话筒忽然传来一阵机械音的窃笑</p><p> </p><p>“...哥。”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“哥你在听吗？”</p><p> </p><p>傻愣愣地望着手机，荧幕的光源刺眼的厉害让边伯贤几乎睁不开眼，吴世勋的声音还在继续说着什么，但努力听了几句也听不明白对方的意思，莫名其妙的，又过了不知多久，在电话里传来疑似金钟大的高音嚎叫后边伯贤才终于回过神，伸手就要去挂电话</p><p> </p><p>“伯贤哥”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤浑身震了下，食指停在鲜红色的按钮上，听着那慢条斯理的声音，一字一句说道，“逃避是人的习性喔，只可惜...”</p><p> </p><p>“逃的越远 就会越是想起来呢。”</p><p> </p><p>画面闪动了一下，边伯贤才意识到自己不知什么时候已经挂的电话，手机也躺在地板上。但他没有心情理会，抱着腿把脸埋进膝盖，思绪一片混乱</p><p> </p><p>吃醋？对吴世勋？这怎么可能，要吃醋也是因为Lay哥，Lay哥还在韩国的时候他们玩得可好了，吴世勋怎么比得了...荒谬、怎么想都太——</p><p> </p><p>虽然在心里否认了上百遍，但小Beta挂电话前的那句话却不断萦绕在脑中</p><p> </p><p>『逃避是人的习性喔，只可惜...逃的越远就会越是想起来呢』</p><p> </p><p>逃避...说的是自己吗？可笑，他边伯贤有什么可逃的，有什么...</p><p> </p><p>逃——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>忽然，一阵柠檬香气窜进车内，霸道的占据边伯贤的嗅觉</p><p> </p><p>太熟悉了，这个味道。几乎是瞬间的反应，边伯贤扑到前座掰开车门把手冲出车外，连电梯也来不及等连滚带爬的往楼上跑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤跌跌撞撞摔进玄关的时候，经纪人正好一脚踩在楼梯上，因为听到声音回头，显然对边伯贤此时出现在宿舍十分惊讶，“伯贤！？你怎么——”</p><p> </p><p>“哥！灿烈怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>经纪人被他惊慌的样子吓了跳，结结巴巴地答道，“我、我刚才好像听到他的声音，正要上去看看...”</p><p> </p><p>不等对方说完，边伯贤一脚一下蹭掉了球鞋，低头时眼角瞥见门边摆着两个白色小圆盘，脸色一沈，拖鞋也不换、光着脚直冲上楼，经纪人慌张的阻止声被远远抛在后面，边伯贤一口气跑向最里头的房间，心脏慌得疼</p><p> </p><p>为了保护艺人隐私，无论何时宿舍里都会放着十几个信息素抑制器，为的就是把他们的信息素完全封锁在房子里，刚才也确实看见了门口的抑制器，那为什么自己在地下停车场还能闻到柠檬香味？恐怕只有一个解释、就是朴灿烈的信息素爆发到抑制器也控制不了的程度了，可到底要多强的信息素才能突破十几个抑制器的钳制...边伯贤越想越害怕，握着门把的手都在发抖</p><p> </p><p>即便做了好几层事前防护，在开门的瞬间边伯贤还是有些腿软，偌大的房里一片狼籍，信息素更是浓得乱七八糟，白色枕头被撕开个缝躺在下铺的床上，填充用的羽毛散在一旁，棉被和毯子东一条西一条堆在地上，里头还混着翻倒的垃圾桶、椅子和几个被摔坏的白色抑制器。边伯贤看了一圈儿，却哪儿都没看见房间主人的身影</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤不敢出声，小心翼翼踏进房里，确认上铺也没有人后往里走了两步，最后在床跟落地窗中间的空隙找到抱着头蜷缩成一团的朴灿烈</p><p> </p><p>“伯、伯贤——！”</p><p> </p><p>后来赶过来的经纪人手拿着手机和随身包，见着房内的情景也吓了一大跳，拼命向边伯贤招手</p><p> </p><p>“嘘，请小声一点。”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤回头比出噤声的手势，刚退回门口就被满脸担忧的经纪人抓着拉到走廊</p><p> </p><p>“这、这好像比早上更糟了？我看还是赶快让珉锡他们回来吧——”</p><p> </p><p>听到金珉锡的名字，边伯贤赶紧去握经纪人的手，把对方的手指从手机上拿开，“不不，哥，还是先请医生过来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“可医生坐车过来要一阵子...”</p><p> </p><p>“哥可以开车去接啊，朴灿烈这个状况打抑制剂也不知道有没有效，还是请医生过来比较保险的。我在这先看着，等情况好转了之后再通知珉锡哥他们也不迟啊。”</p><p> </p><p>经纪人皱眉看着边伯贤，放着一个Omega跟易感期间暴走的Alpha独处在常识上就是件不应该的事，更何况金珉锡先前就交代过不让边伯贤回来的...可现在情况紧急，就像边伯贤说的，打电话给那位没有车的家庭医生再等他打车过来，开车过去接他的确更快些</p><p> </p><p>挣扎了会儿，经纪人从随身包里拿出一罐蓝色的迷你铝罐跟一包药锭塞进边伯贤手里，“这罐抑制喷雾给你，知道怎么用吧。然后这是医生开的有镇定效果的抑制剂，可以的话让灿烈吃下去...呃、不，你还是在门口看着别进去吧，千万别勉强，我们会尽快赶回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“内，知道了哥快去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>经纪人不放心的看了最后一眼，便快速往楼下跑去。听到大门打开又关上的声音，边伯贤呼了口气拍拍胸口，站在门外边儿朝房里喊了声Alpha的名字</p><p> </p><p>“朴灿烈...？”</p><p> </p><p>听到熟悉的声音，那火红色短发的人先是浑身一颤，维持抱着头的姿势试着更往角落蜷缩，但狭小的空间根本容不下一个一米八五的大男人，背影看上去像只怕人的大狗</p><p> </p><p>“...出去。”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音暗哑，明显是拼命压着嗓子挤出这两个字的，边伯贤咽了口口水</p><p> </p><p>“灿烈，我、我这里有药...你吃了，应该可以舒服一点...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>男人没有接话，边伯贤也紧张得手心狂冒汗，壮着胆子试探的踩进半步，“我有喷抑制剂，也、也有吃药...只是给你一颗药而已，没事的...呐，灿烈...？”</p><p> </p><p>看那人两个耳朵都涨成了猪肝色，就知道他一定正在隐忍易感期发作带来的极大的不适，边伯贤觉得自己的心脏彷佛揪在了一块儿，他多想抱住这个人摸摸他的头，安抚他躁动的情绪，即便替他承担所有痛都是愿意的...</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>捏紧手里的药，边伯贤忽然转身跑出房间</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈听着跑远的脚步声，内心松了口气却又本能地对Omega的离开感到失望，他现在口干舌燥得厉害，喝了多少水都不管用，只觉得浑身上下都不对劲，他不知道自己是怎么了，以前经历的易感期反应从没这么大过。朴灿烈烦躁地甩头，双手用力拍打脸颊发出响亮的啪啪两声，身后却突然响起一阵轻微的金属碰撞声，若不是此刻房里太过安静照理说应该听不见的</p><p>锁门的声音</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈怔住半秒后腾地转身，纤细的人被他突然的动作吓了一跳，手上的玻璃杯晃了下溅出一些水</p><p> </p><p>“我...我拿水过来...”</p><p> </p><p>像个犯了错怕被责备的孩子，边伯贤低着头用细小的音量说着</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈不发一语，视线落在那握着杯子微微发抖的白皙手指，不知怎的心里忽然升起一股无名怒火，大手一扬将杯子挥开掉在地上，连带着那人的手背也红了一片</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要进来？”</p><p> </p><p>“我...”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我在跟你开玩笑？你还记得自己是没被标记的Omega吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha咬着牙，一个字一个字如斥喝般低吼，那声音震得边伯贤心慌又害怕，右手下意识去摸自己后颈的腺体</p><p> </p><p>“不...对、对不起...我只 只是”</p><p> </p><p>“你知不知道”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈突然伸手去抓边伯贤的手腕，力道之大，把本来就半弯着身子的人直接扯得跪下去，膝盖结结实实嗑在地板上，Omega还来不及喊疼，就猛地对上对方发红瞪大的桃花眼，那人似乎想用眼神警告他的举动，信息素也不再凌乱的飘散，变得强烈而带有攻击性，却又像怕伤了脆弱的Omega似的不敢直逼过来，只停留在他身边的一定范围</p><p> </p><p>“知道我——现在，忍得很辛苦吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha天生手劲儿大，加上现在情绪失控根本控制不了力道，手腕被捏着的地方骨头嘎吱作响，像要被扭断似的钻心的疼，纤细温软的人泪水在眼眶直打转儿，却没有试着挣脱，颤抖着伸出另一只手，略冰凉的温度轻轻覆上那人滚烫的大手</p><p> </p><p>“...我知道，你...所以...没关系...”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈嗤了声，语气暴躁的连他自己都没想到，“知道什么？知道我是阳光开朗的灿烈？可是边伯贤，我也是男人，是他妈的Alpha——”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>听见那人不依不饶的口气，Alpha气得不行、张嘴就想继续骂人，却被一双晶亮的眸子堵得没了声音</p><p> </p><p>虽然瞳孔下意识的晃动还是流露出一些害怕的情绪，但边伯贤的眼神坚定的让人惊讶，他强忍着生理上因为Alpha的信息素而颤抖恐惧的本能，即便只是说一句话都差点咬到舌头，但现在不告诉他，以后可能都没有机会说了</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你是灿烈，知道你是Alpha，但因为你是朴灿烈，所以...没关系”</p><p> </p><p>“你给的，我都愿意承受。”</p><p> </p><p>然后，边伯贤一咬牙，伸手捧着朴灿烈的脸闭眼吻了上去</p><p> </p><p>——因为我喜欢你，边伯贤不敢说得这么明白，即便他的感情已经不是用喜欢这么简单的词汇可以表达</p><p> </p><p>人就是如此奇妙，一句喜欢打死说不出口，却不知哪儿生来的勇气去接吻</p><p> </p><p>大概是被边伯贤的突如其来的举动吓得不轻，朴灿烈此刻完完全全愣住了，桃花眼瞪得老大，忘了使力的嘴给对方可乘之机，柔软的舌头钻进口腔小心翼翼地滑动，朴灿烈还未来得及反抗，边伯贤忽然伸手捏住他的鼻子</p><p> </p><p>“唔——？”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈闷哼一声，反射性吞了口口水，却感觉喉咙伴随着异物感</p><p> </p><p>“伯贤、你...？”</p><p> </p><p>“那是药。”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤双眼湿润，微张着小嘴轻喘，“医生开给你的抑制镇定剂，我说了，吃下去你能舒服点...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>双方都没接话，也不知道说什么好，空气尴尬了几分钟后，大概是吞下去的药生效了，朴灿烈的脸色开始好转，呼吸也不再粗重，边伯贤松了口气，紧绷的情绪一消除，整个人便脱力似的往后跌坐在地，恢复冷静的朴灿烈看见便本能地想去扶他，却不知道对方已经一只手撑在地上稳住身体了，一个瞬间后两人的鼻尖贴在了一起</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤不知道朴灿烈突然靠过来要做什么，紧张得直眨眼，朴灿烈一时间也没反应过来，就这么静静地四目对望，然后不知道是谁先动的，两人的唇又贴在了一起</p><p> </p><p>跟刚才为了给他吃药，那种冲动性的吻不一样，这次边伯贤显得胆小又生涩，朴灿烈一个动作或一个呼吸都让他一惊一乍的</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤生涩地吻着他，唾液因动作不流畅而产生的空隙不停从嘴角滑落，不知是不是因为这个缘故，Omega好闻的信息素香味四溢，散发诱人气味萦绕在两人周围</p><p> </p><p>对方渡过来的唾液带着淡淡蜂蜜甜味，让朴灿烈有些发晕，双手无意识地握住边伯贤的肩膀开始一点点的回应他</p><p> </p><p>接吻的感觉太好，不论是生理还是心理上都让边伯贤无比沉迷，和对方舌头交缠的时会像轻微触电般全身酥麻，双唇分开再相贴的时候，朴灿烈略微粗糙的干皮磨得他不太舒服，却一点也不想停下来，呜呜咽咽从喉咙发出细小软糯的声音，Alpha变得温和的信息素搔痒般刺激着他全身的感官</p><p> </p><p>这个吻持续了段不短的时间，动作和停下的界线总是不太分明，才刚分开一些，就又黏乎乎地碰在了一块儿，最后因为一直维持刚才姿势的边伯贤手酸了撑不住往后摔倒，头撞到双层床的架子发出碰地一声才戳破了房里暧昧的氛围</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，又是一阵沉默的尴尬，看着对方摸着自己撞疼了的脑袋，朴灿烈抓抓头站了起来，十分不自然的四处张望一面坑坑巴巴地说道，“呃，我 我我没事了，谢谢你...”</p><p> </p><p>“...喔、嗯...”</p><p> </p><p>“... ...”</p><p> </p><p>“要、要不，你...你先回房间睡吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“...我今天...睡经纪人哥家...”</p><p> </p><p>“啊...那我、呃，帮你叫车回去...？”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈第n次尴尬的抓乱头发，伸手要去拿手机，才看见被自己失控的时候弄得乱七八糟的房间，别说在哪，指不定都被摔烂在哪躺平了，此刻已经恢复正常精神的Alpha开始因为丢脸有些发烫</p><p> </p><p>此时，还坐在地上的边伯贤小声的说了什么</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”朴灿烈站着没听清，哼了声表示疑问</p><p> </p><p>“...我站不起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“你哪儿受伤了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈听了第一个反应还是对方刚才撞伤头或哪儿了，一时愧疚之意涌上来，伸手想扶他起来，却被避开了下</p><p> </p><p>“...没受伤，”憋了好一阵，边伯贤才又吞吞吐吐的开口，声音小得让朴灿烈几乎听不见，“你能动、你出去...让我一个人待会儿...啦...”</p><p> </p><p>“让你待一会儿...虽然我现在吃了药，但不知道效果可以持续多久啊，你在这待着不好——”</p><p> </p><p>“你以为我想待在这吗！可是、可是——”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？什么意思？我听不懂啊，边伯贤你到底怎么了？可别吓我——”</p><p> </p><p>“谁吓你了、你 你蹲下干什么？别、先别碰我！”</p><p> </p><p>因为心里着急，又被对方总说不清的话弄得摸不着头绪，朴灿烈干脆不管不顾打算直接打横抱起人送走。朴灿烈想的是，不管什么原因反正边伯贤说他站不起来，既然站不起来，那让他抱着走就没问题了吧</p><p> </p><p>“好啦，乖乖别动，飞机要起飞啰——”</p><p> </p><p>“胡说八道什么！等、就说别碰了，朴灿烈你个傻——”</p><p> </p><p>把人儿从地上整个提起来抱在怀里后，朴灿烈终于看见了，边伯贤说别碰的原因</p><p> </p><p>“啊...”看着对方裤裆中央尴尬的突起，朴灿烈愣愣地张嘴发出没有意义的单音</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤简直想挖个洞把自己埋了</p><p> </p><p>“...没、没事，因为、因为这儿都是Alpha的信息素嘛，你一个Omega这样也、正常，哈哈”</p><p> </p><p>毫无灵魂的干笑两声，朴灿烈把人抱到一个有东西可以扶的地方后放下他，抿着唇没敢作声，静静等待边伯贤对自己发火，但等了许久都没等到那人出声，最后朴灿烈自个儿忍不住先开口，“伯、伯贤啊，抱歉，我太粗神经了...”</p><p> </p><p>“...你是挺粗神经的。”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈用力抹把脸，“对不起，都是我的错，我不会告诉任何人的。”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“珉锡哥，成员们...还、还有经纪人哥也不会说——”</p><p> </p><p>见边伯贤还是默默不作声，朴灿烈不禁感到有些焦急，说话的逻辑都不对了，“从、从今以后这样的事，不会发生、不会再发生了，我保证！”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“我、我会忘记这件事的，从今以后再也不提！好不好？嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>闻言，边伯贤忽然抬眼看着朴灿烈，“...忘记？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，彻彻底底，干干净净的忘记！”朴灿烈都快急哭了，压根儿没瞧见Omega越来越难看的脸色一个劲地拼命点头</p><p> </p><p>“...”边伯贤一手扶着墙，直勾勾瞪着朴灿烈夸张的动作，忽然勾起嘴角轻笑了声</p><p> </p><p>“...的”</p><p> </p><p>“内？”朴灿烈双手恭顺的摆在前头，不自觉用敬语应答</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤慢慢的，慢慢的深呼吸一口气</p><p> </p><p>“...我说”</p><p> </p><p>“朴灿烈你就是个狗娘养的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在经纪人终于带着家庭医生气喘吁吁地赶回来，和金珉锡三人在楼下巧遇一同跑进宿舍的时候，只看见朴灿烈跟条被抛弃的大狗似的端坐在一团乱的房间地板，眼神涣散的盯着门口瞧，金珉锡还以为弟弟发作起来把脑子弄坏了，直跟可怜的医生急，金钟仁在一旁更是被吓得差点掉眼泪</p><p> </p><p>只剩下都暻秀，一个人在客厅喃喃自语道，“奇怪...边伯贤怎么不接电话？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>